Fallensky's Wish
by Zion The Cookie Empress
Summary: I fear one's time may be over. She's had all the time we could have given. She could have lived, but evil has risen. She had a chance, but now's it gone. She no longer knows right from wrong. Her belief has shattered like ice. Now it's time to pay the price. A tough time it will be, but in the end, she'll be greeted by family.
1. Introduction

You've all heard the tale of Adderstrike. How he fell beneath the want for power. His bright, friendly yellow eyes had turned dark, cruel and dishonest. But this story isn't about him, its about one of his victims, Fallensky. Her story isn't well known, but it is one that is true. In fact, _I _am Fallensky, and this is my story.

**Soooo? What'd you think?! Sorry, I know its really short, but its just the intro. The first chapter will be out soon! Stay amazing!**

**-ZionCat**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I woke up to a loud caterwaul. Something was wrong. I pulled myself out of my nest and into the open to see what was happening. There was my mother, backed up on a rock, she was on the edge and fighting for her life. My vision was too blurry to tell who the cat was, but the scent of ThunderClan was unmistakable. I tried to get to my mother but it was all over. With one swipe, the ThunderClan cat unbalanced Rimystar and sent her flying off the rock. I raced to my mother, cringing at what I saw. Her eyes were glassy and dull, but her neck was twisted at an odd angle.

Adderstrike sat there as if nothing had happened, as if his leader wasn't dead. I flew at him. "Why didn't you help her?" I howled. What had happened to the caring deputy? He had left Rimystar to die!

His gaze burned into mine "Weak cats should not live." **(Foreshadowing, people)**

I glared at him and opened my mouth to say something, but he had turned away and was signaling to Silvergaze.

"Come, we must get to the Moonpool for my lives."

It was late when Adderstrike arrived home. There was something strange about him when he got back. He wasn't the caring deputy everyone knew anymore. His sharp yellow eyes were cruel, he wouldn't allow us to grieve for Rimystar.

Adderstar called a meeting. I sat with my eyes narrowed, between my best friends Sunmist and Ashface. Adderstar sat on the rock, looking as if he'd sat there all his life. "Fallensky and Sunmist come here." Upon hearing my name I stepped forward. The biggest mistake of my life. 'Fallensky', Adderstar spat my name out like rotten prey.

Adderstar glared at his cats, "Weak warriors are not tolerated in RiverClan anymore! Rimystar may have allowed it, but I will not! Fallensky, prove you are not weak. Kill Sunmist."

Sunmist stared in horror, as did I. Kill her? Never! "I will not!" I spat at Adderstar.

Adderstar glared at me then addressed the crowd of cats before him. "I hereby strip this cat of her warrior title, and make her a slave of RiverClan, if she disobeys orders, claw her, do what you wish. But, any cat found helping her will be punished." I stood rigid, I don't even think I was breathing. I looked around, the cats were all staring at me, but none said a word.

Suddenly, my fear was replaced by rage and I stood taller. "How dare you!" I hissed at them "You just stand around and watch while I am faced with a cruel leader? Dare call yourselves warriors?"

Most of them gave me dark looks, but some looked away in shame. I returned the dark look. "You are _not _my clanmates. Clanmates look out for each other, one will visit while the other is sick, one will fight while the other is wounded, one will hunt while the other is starving, and one will rise up when the other stands alone." I glared at Adderstar. He took this as an insult, because he lunged at me, sending me skidding across the ground. I don't know what happened, or what was said, before I collapsed and gave in to the dizzying blackness.

**Sorry guys. I would have posted this sooner, but there was some craziness going on. But anyway, here it is! Hope you enjoyed it! Make sure to tell me what you think in the reviews! **

**-ZionCat**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I sat in my new den, under a thorn bush, where crow-food used to be disposed of. My head was sore, from where Adderstar had struck me. I heard a rustle, and turned to see Ashface. I hissed at him.

"Wait, Fallensky, I want to help you."

This made me furious. "If you wanted to help me you would have stood up for me!"

Ashface flinched "He threatened to kill us."

"Coward!" I flashed out a paw and caught him in the cheek.

"Leave me alone!" I spat at Ashface and raised a paw, poised to strike again. He backed away, shaking his head sadly.

…

I turned away and stalked to the clearing. Adderstar stopped me. "Come here, _help."_ He turned and jumped on the rock "I realize I haven't chosen a deputy. So," he beckoned me forward "Whoever can pin Fallensky shall be deputy!"

There were gasps at his words, but a few pushed themselves forward and glared at me. Fernstrike, Brambleheart, Foxfang, and Beechfoot. Adderstar flicked his tail, and they all flew at me. The impact hit me hard and I stumbled. Beechfoot put his paw on my chest and tried to push me down, he was knocked away by Fernstrike, who forced me to the ground. She pressed her paws to my neck and thrust her face into mine. She was about to say something but Adderstar stopped her.

"Enough! Fernstrike is the new deputy. Fallensky, go hunt."

…

I stalked sorely into camp, my mouth full of prey. I deposited my load and crouched to lick my wounds. Looking around I noticed the camp was practically vacant. Sunmist came over, apparently being the only warrior left behind.

"Adderstar attacked ThunderClan. He says he must right their wrongs and avenge Rimystar."

I snorted "He's the reason she's dead! He may blame ThunderClan, but _I _blame him!"

Sunmist gave me a strange look. "I get you're angry, but it wasn't his fault, nor was it yours."

I leapt to my paws, arching my back. "It _is _his fault! He was close enough to help, but he didn't! It seems as if I'm the only one who isn't too blind to tell."

"Adderstar did what he could. You saved my life, and I'm never going to forget that, but blaming him for your mother's death is wrong. He's done nothing to hurt you."

"Nothing to hurt me? He's done _everything _to hurt me! I'm like a slave here!"

Sunmist flinched "I-I'm sorry Fallensky its j-just I'm trying to help yo-,"

"If you wanted to help me, you would have chosen wiser words." I turned and stalked away.

**Hey everyone! Sorry, I know these chapters are always short but I'm still kinda new to this, 5 pages in Word is like half a page in FanFiction. Also, I'm sorry if the word 'slave' offends you, I'll try to use it as little as possible. Toodles!**

**-ZionCat**


	4. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

RiverClan

Leader

Adderstar- Dark brown tom with cruel yellow eyes

Deputy

Fernstrike- Silver and black she-cat with brown eyes

Medicine Cat 

Silvergaze- Silver she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors

Ashface- Gray tom with amber eyes

Sunmist- Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Juniperleaf- Creamy brown she-cat with green eyes

Blacktail- Black tom with one blue eye and one amber eye

Palewhisker- Light gray tom with blue eyes

Tawnypetal- Pale brown she-cat with blue eyes

Snowshimmer- Snowy white she-cat with amber eyes

Stonepatch- Gray and white tom with orange eyes

Mudstreak- Brown and white tom with gray eyes

Fallensky- Black and white she-cat with stormy blue eyes

Brambleheart- Tortoiseshell she-cat with orange eyes

Tigerfrost- Ginger tom with unusual blue eyes

Oakbreeze- Cream and brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Foxfang- Ginger and black tom with green eyes

Beechfoot- Speckled beige tom with green eyes

Lilyecho- Cream and pale silver tabby she-cat with bright yellow eyes

**I did realize there were two cats named Lily so I changed one. I have a question for ya'll. **

**Q- What's my cat's name, and what warrior cat did I say he looked like? Hint: The answer is in one of my stories.**


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I can't understand it. Every cat was acting odd after the battle. I don't think there actually was a battle. Not one cat had a scratch on their pelt. Adderstar didn't say a word about victory or defeat when they got back. He was talking with Fernstrike the whole time.

…

Adderstar called a meeting. Sunmist was standing beside him, looking nervous. When every cat was there, Adderstar spoke. "I would like to announce that Rimystar's death was not an accident. Sunmist is responsible." My mouth fell open._What? _

Sunmist's eyes were glued on me. 'He threatened my family', she seemed to be saying. Her eyes were wide, begging me to understand. I couldn't. Before I knew what I was doing I was in the air, claws unsheathed, flying straight at Sunmist. I barreled into her, clawing and hissing. I put my paws on her throat. A hazy red cloud passed over my eyes, and I pressed down harder. I could feel Sunmist's life seeping through my claws, but I had no intention in stopping. Sunmist _needed _to die, she'd looked into the eyes of a cat that trusted her, and killed her.

Suddenly a furry body collided with mine and I was thrown off. Adderstar was glaring down at me. "_I _told her to kill Rimystar." he snarled "_I _told her to bathe in ThunderClan scent." he put a paw to my throat and spat in my face. "_I _told her to speak with you." he pressed down harder. "And when the time comes, _I'll _be the one to kill you."

I'm sure he could feel my life seeping through his claws. He clearly had to intention to stop. I felt myself start to slip away by the time he lifted his paws off my bloodied throat. However, I was given no time to breathe before I was jumped on again. Two warriors, Fernstrike and Brambleheart took the pleasure of trying to kill me. Fernstrike grabbed my and flung me across the clearing. Ignoring my wounds, I scrambled to my paws and tried to run, only to be bowled over by Brambleheart. I couldn't fight back, Adderstar would only send in more warriors, so I curled up and took the beating willingly. I thought it was the end. I hardly heard Adderstar's voice as he ordered Fernstrike and Brambleheart to stop. My clanmates had silently watched the whole ordeal. They parted to let me pass as I staggered to my den.

The next day, Adderstar stormed into my den, demanding I go to ThunderClan and not come back 'till fresh scars laced my pelt.

…

I stalked into ThunderClan territory. My nose twitched at the scent of prey. I spotted a mouse. Dropping into a crouch, I glided forward. Adderstar never let me eat unless I could beat one of his warriors in battle I was noticeably skinnier than my clanmates . Hunger drove me on and I proceeded to catch the mouse. A flash of black fur caught my eye. A muscular black tom padded from the bushes. Immediately I recoiled. I bared my teeth at him, slowly backing away.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you." he cocked his head at me. "Why are you so skinny? It's the middle of New-leaf!"

"That's none of your business!" I hissed. He ignored me, instead grabbing me and shoving under a bush.I was about to snap at him when I smelled a familiar scent. Adderstar came into view.

"Have you seen a black and white she-cat anywhere?" Adderstar demanded. I held my breath, waiting for the tom to point at my bush.

"Of course not. You're warriors to their territory, unlike _you, _Adderstar."

Adderstar's eyes blazed with fury. Without a word, he sank his teeth into the tom's throat and flung him across the forest floor. He didn't look back as he crossed back into RiverClan territory.

Slowly, I made my way over to the tom's body. What I saw nearly made me pass out. He was dead. His black fur was ruffled, and blood pooled around his neck. He'd died for me, and I didn't even know his name.

**I think I did good this chapter! :) What did you think? I'm feeling so happy I'm giving out invisible Fallensky and Adderstar plushies to all my reviewers! *Hands out plushies* And Mintie Ice gets **_**two, **_**for answering the question right!**


	6. It's Raining!

Hello my fabulous readers! How are you all doing? I hope you're all doing well, but I have some bad news. I'm pretty much out of ideas for Fallensky's Wish. So, I'll update again when I can get my creative juices flowing again. But, since it's raining, and I'm in a good mood, COOKIES AND FALLENSKY PLUSHIES FOR EVERYONE! *Hands out plushies and cookies* ITS RAINING I'M SO HAPPY! *Ahem* I apologize for my sudden outburst, I'm just really excited. Do any of you live in California? If you do, you probably understand my excitement. But _anyway _enjoy your cookies!


	7. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I rested my head on my paws. It had been two days since the mysterious tom's death, and Adderstar wouldn't allow me to leave my den. My untreated wounds had grown infected, and a terrible sickness spread through my body. Hearing a rustle at the den entrance, I expected to see Adderstar, but instead Silvergaze came in.

Her mouth was full of herbs. Carefully, she set them down, chewed them up, and began to treat my wounds. Her gaze was gentle, but I refused to relax myself. I had grown jumpy from all the terrible fights I was in. I swear I saw eyes flashing from outside, but dismissed the thought. Slowly, I drifted to sleep.

...

Adderstar called a meeting. I stumbled out of my den, eyes blurry from sleep. He stared down at me, his brown fur ruffled, and malice glowing in his eyes. I was pushed to the very front of the crowd. My eyes widened, and I stood, gaping. There, in front of me was Silvergaze, her silver fur ran a horrible red. Adderstar glared down at everyone. "This is what happens when you help _her._" He flicked his tail at me. Then he jumped from the rock a grabbed Silvergaze's throat in his jaws. He shook his head viciously, and a sickening crack could be heard. Licking the blood from his lips evilly he said, "Meeting dismissed." and disappeared in his den.

After the meeting, Juniperleaf, Silvergaze's apprentice came to me. Her eyes were wild, and her pelt was ungroomed. "Time." she said "Time is your only friend. When you run out, it will be the end." I stared at her. Juniperleaf was crazy. Suddenly she thrust her face into mine. "Silvergaze. Her time is up. Adderstar. His time is now." her eyes darkened "Fallensky. Your time is over."

I backed away from her. She was scaring me. Juniperleaf was known for being odd, but never had I seen her like this. She seemed so sure of herself, yet I had no clue what she was trying to say.

For the rest of the day, I avoided Juniperleaf. I would have liked to sit with Silvergaze, but Adderstar had her body thrown in the river, saying she was not worthy of a proper burial. I stayed in my den, lost in thought. _Silvergaze. Her time is up. Adderstar. His time is now. Fallensky. Your time is over. _

_..._

I heard a crazed laugh. Juniperleaf's. Her voice followed me, all the time whispering in my ear. Her words were all that went through my mind. They followed me to my dreams, now turned nightmares. It was the same nightmare every time.

I would relive all the deaths caused by Adderstar, and then see a she-cat, limp and bloody in the middle of a clearing, eyes wide open and glazed over. "I wish," she would say. "I wish." and then she'd be gone. Her spirit dissolving like mist. It took many days of unrest to unravel the mystery. The realization hit me like a rock. The she-cat was me. "I wish," I would say. "I wish."

**If you're happy and you know it clap your hands! *Clap Clap* If you're happy and you know it clap your hands! *Clap Clap* If you're happy and you know it, and you really wanna show it, if you're happy and you know it clap your hands! *Clap Clap*. I'm back! I **_**finally **_**came up with an idea for another chapter. I was **_**kinda **_**in a dark mood when I wrote this soooo.. yeah. BUT, the chapter and this part were written on completely different dates. And I have a question for you. **

**Q- What is Foxx's favorite food? **


	8. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I can feel the energy slowly leaving my body. I fight for the right to eat, but I never win. I'm not allowed to drink from the stream anymore, Adderstar believes only cats that can fight for themselves deserve to live. I've taken to eating grass, but it doesn't nourish my body. My will to live is long gone. I don't even groom anymore. My fur is stained red. Blood. My blood.

I don't look to the stars anymore, for they never help me. StarClan is dead. As far as I'm concerned they were never alive. If they were up there I would be dead. They would have answered my pleas. They've done nothing but watch me suffer. My only wish is to die.

I wish. I wish I was never born. I wish Rimystar had never died. I wish Adderstar would go to the Dark Forest. I may make a wish, but it will never come true. I don't care to have faith in StarClan. Time. Time is all I have left. Time is all I believe in. I am Fallensky. My time is over.

…

Adderstar's P.O.V.

I sat it my den. Lost in thought. I sometimes wonder what happened to the old me. "The old me was weak." I growled to myself. "He died with Rimystar." One part of me yowled and screamed. Begging me to stop this. The majority urged me on. I listened to my ambitious side. Listening to myself had gotten my to where I was now.

"Besides. My clanmates will never forgive me. Not after what I've done." I growled inwardly at myself. But my mind wandered to the innocent cats I'd killed. Slivergaze, Rimystar, Rushflight. "Snap out of it! Those cats were weak." _You know that's not the real reason. _A voice in my head spoke softly. _Those cats all had one thing in common. They defended Fallensky. You fear her. _The voice said. _Admit it. She's not weak, Adderstar, she simply doesn't believe. I know how to make every cat fear you. _

"How? Tell me!" The cat chuckled. _Kill them. All those who defy you. Do it, and you will rise in power. _A darker shade of red passed over my vision. Whatever had taken hold of my body, had tightened its grip.

A memory clouded my thoughts. _A dark shape formed in front of me. It was a ragged gray and brown tom. He was a powerful looking cat. He stared at me a moment, then spoke. "I am Darkfrost. I can make you great, you will be feared, respected. Powerful. All I ask is you let me take control." _

_Confusion surged through me. "Take control of what? I won't be leader any time soon."_

_Darkfrost just stared at me. "I can fix that." And then I was out. _

_I woke with a jolt. It was the middle of the night. I got up and almost fell over. I quickly went to a puddle of water and looked down at myself. My shoulders were broader and muscles rippled under my sleek pelt. I looked twice as powerful as before. A sudden feeling of pain came over me, and I fell to the ground. My body twitched and then fell still. I tried hard to get up, but I couldn't move. A dark red passed over my eyes. I saw everything from a different view. Now all I could see was who was weak, and who was powerful. Who deserved to live, and who deserved to die. I shook my head, but it wouldn't go away. Darkfrost appeared in front of me. _

"_Now you look more like a leader," he growled. _

"_What have you done to m-" I didn't finish. A darker shade of red passed over my eyes. A searing agony tore at my pelt. I felt like something was being torn out of me. I collapsed, looking up just in time, I saw Darkfrost snap the neck of a cat. A starry version of me. My spirit. Then darkness. I woke again. It was daytime. I felt different. I felt powerful. _

Juniperleaf's P.O.V.

Fallensky thinks I'm crazy. All I've done is try to warn her. I think normally, but communicate differently. I speak in riddles. I speak as if I'm singing. That's the only way I know how to speak. I probably am crazy. I'm crazy because I helped her. If she wants to die, so be it. I won't make the same mistake my mentor did. But there's one thing I did not say. A vision, thats what I had. Rimystar had said these exact words.

"_I fear one's time may be over. She's had all the time we could have given. She could have lived, but evil has risen. She had a chance, but now's it gone. She no longer knows right from wrong. Her belief has shattered like ice. Now it's time to pay the price. A tough time it will be, but in the end, she'll be greeted by family." _

**Okay guys, this isn't a real chapter. It's more like a bonus chapter that I'm putting up because I won't be posting in a while. I probably won't be doing anything like this for the rest of the story. Buut, what'd you think? **


End file.
